Unidad Mística
by Orion N
Summary: Artemisa, aquella pelirroja de profundos ojos celestes que torturada por el ejercito de Kanto fue rescatada por Hoenn ¿Su destino? Terminar trabajando en el hogar de Alex Stone; pero poco a poco irá descubriendo sus recuerdos sobre su pasado y lo que fue antes de ser capturada. Aún así, se dará cuenta que lo que sucede es mucho más grande y siniestro que una guerra violenta.
La palidez de su rostro reflejaba las penurias pasadas. Tachaba los días en su mente antes de su liberación, cerraba los ojos y las lágrimas caían de aquellos cristalinos y celestes orbes. Sus pechas eran innumerables, pero más aún la dureza de las torturas pasadas. Sus compañeros estaban igual, pero sólo una, Rennata la entendía completamente. Eran soldados. Gente que había sido capturado por Kanto y ahora sería liberada a Hoenn, para un centro de rehabilitación.

Les contaré la historia original de todo esto; hace años, más de lo que los jóvenes en esa celda pueden contar, comenzó una guerra entre las regiones principales, Kanto se alió con Johto y Sinnoh, mientras que Hoenn, Teselia y Kalos hicieron una fuerza para intentar dominar aquel territorio. La vida dentro de las regiones seguía como siempre, la guerra era en campos aislados y tecnológicamente normalmente, aunque muchas veces tomaban prisioneros como era el caso de Artemisa, Rennata, Oliver, Silvana, Bennita y muchos más. Las guerras eran simples, hacer que la otra región caiga en miseria ¿Y qué más que secuestrar a unos pobres chicos y torturarlos por meses? Había pequeñas fuerzas militares y guerrillas que eran muchísimos más fuertes que la misma elite; y ellos se encargaban principalmente de la tortura.

Artemisa cerraba los ojos y volvía a revivir todo aquello que no quería recordar; cómo la tomaron fuertemente de su cabellera pelirroja y con una máquina que hacía un ruido infernal le cortaba todo su precioso cabello, como tiraban de su cabeza para poder cortarle el pelo; los desayunos que les dejaban, un pedazo de pan y una taza de leche para las cinco personas que eran en su celda; las interrogatorios dónde sumergían su cabeza en agua helada, las electrocuciones que aún después de meses sus moretones perduraban, sin mencionar los de las palizas, la molieron a golpes; la peor parte de todo era la tortura psicológica, siento que parte de ella se volvía más y más débil, pero luego se fortalecía, tenía sus metas claras en la mente, mucho más claras de lo que podía llegar a pensar cualquiera de aquellos seres; hay horrores que vivió que dejaron una secuelas físicas y sobretodos psicológicas en su ser, al igual que en Rennata. Apenas el ejército de Hoenn los logró rescatar, los metieron en lo que se llama, un centro de rehabilitación; en total fueron un mes de torturas y seis en ese hogar donde otros torturados eran rescatados para rehabilitarse. Tanto Artemisa como Rennata habían perdido la memoria de su antiguo pasado y sólo recordaban sus primer nombre, cumpleaños y algunos detalles más.

Aquel lugar era un monasterio prácticamente, alejado de toda sociedad en la base militar, la comida era asquerosa, entre eso y la tortura la pelirroja bajó varios kilos, muchos poseían fotos de antes de sus secuestros, que encontraron entre la bolsa de ropa que les dió Kanto, al llegar a rehabilitación cada uno decidía qué hacer con aquello; Artemisa decidió quemar todo aquello y sólo quedarse con unas fotos y un collar que poseía un lapislázuli en forma de lágrima, las demás personas se quedaron con todo el contenido. En aquel lugar a las mujeres las hacían llevar faldas largas y negras junto a camisas manga tres cuarto de color blanco, con zapatos de tacón floreados; a aquellos que tuvieran familia eran regresados a ellas, como el caso de los demás, pero aquellos cinco particulares no tenían recuerdos de su pasado, al parecer Kanto usó técnicas de torturas avanzadas que lograban eliminar parte de su memoria a los jóvenes.

Ya había llegado el día, se habían cumplido los seis meses que estaban allí, la noche anterior todos habían sido devueltos a sus hogares, pero era la excepción de algunos en que sus familias murieron o no recordaban nada … o ambas. Tampoco tenían pokémon consigo en aquel lugar, así que Artemisa no podía lograr recordar si ella tenía alguno en su casa original, lo único que realmente recordaba era cada tortura, desde el primer día donde cortaron su cabello, hasta el día en que la liberaron. Estaba tirada en un catre blanco rodeado de otros, todos tenían su valijas, ella sólo tenía aquellas fotos y el collar que aún no se había puesto en el cuello.

 **-Artemisa.-** Escuchó llamar a una voz suave, dió vuelta la cabeza y se dió cuenta que era Rennata, ella había sido una buena amiga durante todo aquel proceso, la piel morena y el cabello renegrido eran una particularidad asombrosa **-Nos llaman, creo que nos van a asignar un lugar permanente.-** Su sonrisa era algo apenada, al igual que ella había perdido los recuerdos y no sabía qué hacer, un pasado incierto sólo generaba más dudas aún de qué es lo que había pasado en el proceso. Se levantó del lugar y comenzó a caminar al lugar que conocía muy bien, la oficina del psicólogo. No es que en el lugar fuera difícil guiarse, al contrario era más fácil, toda la base militar era igual, paredes blancas al igual que los suelos, puertas de metal de color negro que profesaban un número en blanco y el nombre de la habitación, si era direccion o algo por el estilo. En el camino la pelirroja aprovechó y se quedó mirándose en un espejo en donde siempre se miraba y comparaba la foto del antes, con el reflejo del después; su masa muscular y grasa había disminuido bastante, su cabello rojo había pasado de ser largo y ondulado a estar por los hombros y apenas ondulado aunque lo prefería así antes que el rapado, su piel seguía igual de pálida que en la foto y con un montón de pecas y sus ojos … en eso si debía ser sincera, eran de un color celeste brillante que le recordaban al agua en calma o al mismo cielo, también admiraba bastante sus rasgos faciales y extrañaba mucho la ropa con la que aparecía en la foto, pero si de algo tenía que agradecer es que aquella vestimenta poco reveladora ocultaba sus moretones y cicatrices.

Al abrir la puerta del consultorio psicológico, tanto el director, como el psicólogo y un hombre que no conocía la saludaron, Rennata ya estaba sentada allí, así que se sentó junto a ella. La oficina era bastante simple, dos sillas de un lado, una normalmente del otro, ahora tres por el inconveniente de los invitados extras, los lados separado por una mesa de hierro negra que era del mismo material y color que los muebles para guardar archivos. Los tres hombre debían rondar los 55 años, los tres eran algo regordetes con trajes elegantes y cabello canoso.

 **-Rennata, Artemisa.-** Mencionó el primero de ellos, el director de la base, su voz fingía una falsa amabilidad, algo que a ambas chicas hizo que les recorriera un frío por la espalda. **\- Les quiero presentar al hermano del director de las empresas Devon S. A .**

 **-¿Qué es Devon S.A?.-** Preguntó Rennata interrumpiendo al director, aprovechando un poco la presencia pública de otra persona, ya que de esta manera aquel tipo no le imponía tanto miedo; aún así el tercer hombre se mostró sorprendido ante la pregunta de la morocha.

 **-Discúlpela, ambas perdieron la memoria, con suerte se acuerdan sus nombres y edades.-** Comentó el psicológico, el tercer hombre negó con una sonrisa e hizo un gesto despreocupado.

 **-No se preocupen, lo entiendo perfectamente, es una lástima porque son dos jóvenes preciosas. Mi nombre es Alex Stone y soy el co-director de Devon S.A y además director de una empresa de seguridad e información del estado, pero eso no es el porquè estoy aquí.**

 **-Iré directamente al grano, el estado ya no se puede hacer cargo de ustedes.-** Intervino el director con su usual simpatía

 **-Estamos junto a mi empresa en un programa del estado que vuelve a reubicar a aquellos huérfanos de guerra, o gente como ustedes, sin ninguna posibilidad de volver a insertarse en la sociedad; vi sus expedientes y es justo lo que me hace falta.**

 **-Le aclaré.-** Comenzó a hablar en psicólogo **-Que ambas poseen una ausencia total de memoria, al igual que ciertos traumas tanto físicos como psicológicos sufridos por lo tanto se deben evitar ciertos temas, también he leído sus informes de aptitudes, y gracias a las de ambas quedan perfecta para ambos empleos, presentan responsabilidad y dedicación en las tareas manuales …**

Artemisa sabía que todo lo que decía ese hombre era una sarta de mentiras para poder dejar contentos a todo el mundo; ella sabía que ese no podía ser su destino, así que decidió interrumpir en la charla.

 **-¿Qué otras posibilidades tenemos?.-** Dijo mientras todos se la quedaron mirando, en ese mismo momento comprendió que metió la pata, la cara del director era de enojo mientras que la del tan Stone era más bien de curiosidad.

 **-¿¡POSIBILIDAD?! .-** Gritó alterado **-ES CLARO QUE EN LA POSICIÓN EN LA QUE ESTÁN NO PUEDEN PEDIR UNA POSIBILIDAD ¿¡ES USTED CONSCIENTE EN QUÉ ES SOLO UNA CHICA DESAMPARADA!?**

La pelirroja no se encogió ni siquiera un centímetro ante los gritos, siguió con la cabeza el alta y mirándolo con sus cristalinos ojos, realmente no tenía miedo, creía que lo peor que le podía llegar a pasar en la vida ya lo había pasado, lo que restaba era sólo un juego de niños en comparación a aquellas torturas, parte del miedo y otras emociones se habían desvanecido completamente de su ser. La ira del director parecía invadir su cuerpo, hasta que el señor Stone posó una mano sobre el hombro de este y le hizo un gesto que se calmara; seguido habló

 **-Seré un poco más corto antes de que pase a mayores; tanto el señor Grenwatter como yo necesitamos dos empleados domésticos más …**

 **-De ahí venía la mano, claramente al contratarnos a nosotras no deberían pagarnos nada y el mismo estados les descuentan impuestos por darnos comida y techo ¿O me equivoco? Es lo que suena más lógica en todo esto.**

 **-¡SUFICIENTE ARTEMISA!.-** El director tomó con rabia a la pelirroja del brazo y la levantó de la silla.

 **-Sufrí cosas peores ¿Me vas a golpear? Por favor, ese es el menor de mis males ahora mismo.**

 **-Artemisa basta.-** Le suplicó Rennata mientras la sujetaba de un brazo para alejarla del mismo director. Las personalidades de ambas eran muy distintas, pero la morocha siempre sabía cuándo debía callarse y aunque muchas veces parecía desafiante, la verdadera valiente que se enfrentaba a casi todo era la otra. **\- Debes pensarlo, es esto o quedar en la calle. -** Dicho esto, pareció calmarse pero el director no la soltaba.

 **-Cómo voy diciendo, quiero a Artemisa en mi casa, y Rennata, tú irás a los de los Grenwatter, es un gran amigo mío pero que por motivos de trabajo no pude venir así que me encomendó a mi mismo la tarea de llevarte hasta su hogar en Ciudad Sootopolis, si están de acuerdo**

 **-¿En serio la quiere a ella? No quiero oponerme a su decisión Señor, pero no es precisamente una muchacha educada por lo que pudo ver, además sus pruebas de aptitudes y psicológicas muestran que le quedaron muchas secuelas psicológicas.**

 **-Esas son patrañas director, además necesito a alguien en mi casa que tenga ese carácter que tenga ella. Últimamente vengo necesitando más personal.**

El director soltó a Artemisa con una sonrisa presumida en el rostro. En ese momento la pelirroja supo que realmente era como si nunca hubieran salido de aquella prisión, ahora tenía que trabajar sin paga, solo con un techo y comida, seguía sin ser libre; claro, no la iban a torturar, pero ¿Un futuro tan monótono, no era casi lo mismo? ¿Por qué no se apiadaron y la mataron? . Todo el discurso de cómo era el trabajo y eso se lo perdió mientras que en su mente sólo rondaban las ideas de ¿En serio a ella? ¿Qué había hecho para que la capturaran? Tomó aquel collar que colgaba de su cuello y lo apretó con más fuerzas, deseando recordar alguna sea algo de su pasado, pero nada se le vino a la mente.

Esa noche fue oscura, más que las anteriores vividas allí, fría y solitaria, su mente estaba en otro lugar alejado de allí mismo.


End file.
